In the related art, recording apparatuses which perform recording by discharging a liquid onto a medium are used. In such a recording apparatus, it is desirable that a distance (commonly-called PG) from a discharging section, which discharges a liquid, to a medium is constant. Thus, for example, PTL 1 discloses a recording apparatus where it is possible to keep PG constant even when warping or the like is generated in a medium.